A rotary tabletting press, which is provided with a treatment chamber which includes at least the rotor and is flooded with a cleaning liquid, and in which the dirt particles of the rotor are repelled by means of ultrasound, has been known from Pharmaceutical Cosmetic Equipment, January-February 1988 issue. The liquid loaded with the dirt particles is drained off after a predetermined treatment time. The disadvantage is that the lightweight dirt particles float on the surface of the liquid and leave a dirt film on the surfaces of the rotor and of the treatment chamber when the liquid is drained off, and this dirt film cannot be completely removed even after repeated floodings of the treatment chamber. Another disadvantage is the subsequent drying of the rotor components located within the treatment chamber; in particular, residues of liquid are not completely removed from holes and joints of the rotor.